Esperando
by LyMouse
Summary: Pequeños extractos de la relación sobre esta singular pareja


**_《 _****_Granville_**_ : Imagino que esta rodeado de compañeros de 14 años de como el usted, representa ciertos retos sociales y emocionales_

**_Hiro_**_ : No, en realidad no pero claro, estoy seguro que usted me demostrara el error en el que vivo _**_》_**

**_Big Hero 6: la serie_**

**_1 × 02: Problema 118_**

* * *

Lo que menos esperaba que pasara el día de hoy con una amiga, paso. Justo después de la lección sobre Prevención de Riesgos, su última clase en la tarde-noche.

-Hiro me gustas, me gustas desde la primera vez que te vi, eres un chico muy dulce y restringido, diferente a todos los demás y se que suena muy apresurado pero si me das una oportunidad veras que nosotros ...

-No, espera, tengo que detenerte ahora, lo siento mucho pero no creo que funcione lo que propone

-¿Qué? Si es por la edad, solo es un año de diferencia entre nosotros por lo que ...

-La edad no es ningún problema, créeme que no lo es

-Entonces ¿qué es?

-...

-Hiro, por favor dímelo

-Es complicado

-¿Hay otra chica?

-...

-¿La conozco, va con nosotros en el ITSF, al café de tu tía?

-No, no la conoces en persona

Se quedaron viendo fijamente

-¿Es _ella_ ?

-...

-Es ella

-...

-¡Hiro, se fue hace 2 años! ¡No puedes esperarla toda la vida! ¡Tienes 16!

-Regresara y esperaré todo lo que tenga que esperar

-¡Ya hizo su vida allá, muy lejos de aquí!

-¡No fue su decisión!

-¿Que te hace creer que regresara si ni siquiera Granville tiene noticias de ella?

-...

-¡HIRO!

-Solo lo sé, vale, se que regresara muy pronto

Suspiro por parte de ella

-Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad contigo, ¿no?

-...

-Entonces todas las atenciones que ha tenido conmigo que significaron

-Solo eso, atenciones. Jamás fue mi intención que se malinterpretaran o que creyeras otra cosa, lo siento

-...

-Escucha, lamento mucho por no sentir lo mismo que tu o que mis acciones te han hecho pensar otra cosa pero no estoy interesado en ti más que en solo una amistad y no quiero que eso cambie. Me halaga que hayas interesado en mi, se que un día encontraras a un chico que te regresara lo que sientes sinceramente pero ese no soy yo

-Yo ... gracias por ser sincero conmigo Hiro

-Es lo menos que puede hacer ¿amigos?

-Amigos

* * *

Más noche en la privacidad de su casa y la oscuridad misma, agarrar su computadora portátil abriendo un chat y esperar viendo su imagen en el monitor en lo que conecta la videollamada, para dar paso a una conocida cara del otro lado.

-Hey Genius Boy ¿qué tal tu día, algo nuevo?

-Nada que informa ¿cómo te va con la papelería?

-Estresante pero satisfactoriamente bien hecho, jamás llegue a pensar que los archivos de transferencia al ITSF iba a ser tan tedioso

-Es burocracia, ser lento es uno de los requisitos

Risas del otro lado

-¿Y entras en tu mismo periodo o tendrás que empezar de nuevo?

-Con suerte se puede revalidar la mayoría de mis materiales pero tendré que cursar un período más de las materias que me faltan más allá

-Bueno, siempre tendrá de mis perfectas cualidades como el alumno más joven a tu disposición

-Ha-Ha que gracioso Genius Boy

-¿Ya tienes una fecha para cuando regresar?

-Sí, a finales de este mes ya tengo que estar instalado, lo más seguro es que la próxima semana comenzará a empacar ... ¿Se siente raro, no?

-¿Qué es raro?

-Que regrese, han pasado solo 2 años pero se siente como si fuera una vida

-Tranquila, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido que no pudimos estar juntos ... Tu sabes: Granville, la pandilla, tu y yo

-¿Quees que estamos listos para que regrese? Con todo mi papeleo y sus proyectos no podrá conectarme como quisiera

-¿De que hablas? ¡Todos te extrañan! Granville se ve mas animada de que uno de sus genios prodigios regrese a la escuela, Honey Lemon y Gogo están ordenando el departamento para recibirte mientras Wasabi y Fred ayudan a limpiar

-¿En serio? Vaya, en ese caso, apurare para que todo este listo por acá y no dejarlos esperando, tengo muchas ganas de verlos sin el impedimento de una pantalla

-Nosotros también queremos que ya vengas, estamos esperando tu llegada

-Me podría haber muy pronto, en fin, veo que se hace tarde en San Fransokyo te dejo para que descanse Hiro, hablamos mañana

-Hasta mañana ... _Karmi_

* * *

Miércoles 12:04 am, 15 de enero de 2020.

Corregido: Mismo día, una misma hora, ya quería subirlo jeje

**Disclaimer** : Big Hero 6 Y Sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de su respectivo creador, al igual que los derechos de imagen. Solo la trama, los OC y algunos lugares son invención propia


End file.
